


Большой сердитый волк и крошка пони

by kittymara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сначала у Дерека началась течка, потом ему захотелось пиццы и заверте...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Большой сердитый волк и крошка пони

**Author's Note:**

> Ау, оос, омега! Дерек, альфа! Стайлз. Дерек родом из Бикон-Хилла в Канаде.

В феврале у Дерека началась последняя зимняя течка. Поэтому он традиционно отсиживался дома, не контактируя с внешним миром. Смотрел по телевизору старые сериалы и глотал горстями лекарства, подавляющие влечение. К концу шестого дня из задницы уже почти не текла смазка. И в общем, можно было считать, что наиболее опасный период позади. Дерек позвонил начальнику и сообщил, что в понедельник выйдет на работу. Договорился о свидании с одной из своих многочисленных подружек. И, наконец, решил заказать пиццу с беконом и перцем чили.  
Через полчаса в дверь требовательно забарабанили. Дерек открыл, собираясь отчитать наглеца, и остолбенел.  
— Охренеть! — восхищенно выдохнул курьер и стащил с головы фирменную бейсболку.  
На первый взгляд он не представлял из себя ничего особенного. Невысокий, лохматый, тонкий как девчонка. Лукавые глаза, вздернутый нос и множество родинок на лице.  
— Надо же! Не знал, что в Калифорнии встречаются волки.  
— Ты альфа?!  
Дерек впился взглядом в лягушачий, почти уродливый рот, растянувшийся в широкой улыбке. В висках застучало, кровь бешено забурлила в венах и прилила к члену, а задница болезненно запульсировала. Как они посмели прислать альфу? Ведь в свое время он поставил особое условие: курьеры должны быть бетами.  
— Эй, не хмурься так, чувак, — виновато затараторил курьер. — Ну да, при приеме на работу я указал другой статус. Это довольно просто: я не очень похож на альфу и специальные дезодоранты скрывают запах. Просто мне очень нужны деньги, понимаешь? А эта работа идеально подходит для студента. Но я не собираюсь к тебе приставать, честное слово!  
— Только попробуй, и я тебе кости переломаю, — усмехнулся Дерек и втянул носом воздух.  
Твою мать! Этот ублюдок пах так сладко, что сводило зубы, и внутренний волк сворачивался в пушистый клубок у ног... У чьих ног?  
— Эй, тебе плохо? — встревоженно спросил курьер и шагнул вперед.  
Дерек зажмурился и отпустил себя, отключаясь от реальности. Перед мысленным взором промелькнуло большое озеро. Волк резво пробежался вдоль берега, замочил лапы во влажной траве, упал на спину, задрав лапы, и замер в ожидании. По высокому синему небу медленно плыли облака, неподалеку задорно стрекотал кузнечик. Вдруг земля задрожала под копытами, и послышалось конское ржание. Табун? Получается, он запал на коня?  
— Так, присядь сюда. Сейчас принесу воды. Ой, как ты пахнешь. Это ведь оно? То самое, да? Ты тоже это чувствуешь?  
Узкая ладонь несмело погладила коленку, и Дерек шумно выдохнул. В заднице предательски хлюпнуло. Картинка засбоила, разлетелась на миллионы крошечных осколков, а когда изображение снова сделалось четким, он увидел лошадку. Маленькую черную лошадку с длинной гривой и короткими толстыми ножками.  
— Еще как чувствую. У меня встало на карликовую лошадь, — со стоном процедил Дерек и отпил ледяной воды из стакана.  
— Вообще-то, тотем моего клана — шетландский пони, — прижимаясь горячим бедром, обиженно ответил курьер. — И я тоже, знаешь ли, не в восторге от того, что моей парой оказался волк. Но, в отличие от некоторых, не обзываюсь.  
Дерек пожал плечами и усилием воли вернулся в видение. Пони шумно фыркнул и, кокетливо кося темным блестящим глазом, взмахнул гривой. Волк перевернулся на живот и, виляя хвостом, заворчал. Траву покрыла легкая изморозь. Пони ответил ласковым тихим ржанием и топнул копытом, спугнув стайку ярких бабочек. Взаимное согласие окончательно укрепило возникшую ментальную связь.  
— Твою мать! Мы связаны брачным узами, — Дерек схватился за голову. — Я свалил из Бикон-Хилла, порвал с семьей, чтобы сохранить свободу, а не плодить каждый год волчат. И вот... Потечь при виде карликовой лошади. Это же позорище. И, вообще, как такое возможно? Какого черта?  
— Сразу видно, что ты плохо изучал биологию в школе... — Курьер вытащил из кармана куртки бланк заказа и прочитал имя. — Я читал, что такое случается, Дерек Хейл. Правда, очень редко. Что-то вроде генетического сбоя.  
— Вот уж повезло, так повезло. А наше потомство без сомнения попадет в книгу рекордов Гиннесса, и мы прославимся на всю Америку.  
Курьер взмахнул ресницами и лукаво улыбнулся. И Дерек не выдержал: перетащил его на колени и стиснул в объятиях. Солнечный запах травы переплелся со вкусом первого снега, и медленно растаял на языке.  
— Не переживай. У нас не может быть детей.  
Курьер пошло, развратно лизнул его шею и уткнулся носом в обнаженное плечо.  
— Почему?  
Дерек отмахнулся от ликующего волчьего воя, громко звучащего в голове. Сделать это оказалось неожиданно легко. В зимней брачной песне явно звучала легкая растерянность.  
— Все очень просто: у неродственных тотемов нет необходимой совместимости для зачатия. Так что, можешь не волноваться: скандальная известность нашей семье не грозит. Ну, а если ты когда-нибудь захочешь стать отцом, мы всегда можем воспользоваться услугой суррогатного материнства.  
Курьер прикоснулся к его лицу, ласково разгладил морщинку между бровей и поцеловал в губы. Дерек без колебаний ответил.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спустя пять минут, наполненных медовой негой, спросил он.  
— Стайлз. Стайлз Стилински.  
— Очень приятно, и пошли в спальню, — решительно сказал Дерек.  
— Э, нет. — Стайлз соскочил с его коленей, ловко бросил коробку с пиццей на стол и напялил бейболку задом наперед. — Все будет по правилам. Я не собираюсь начинать отношения со своей истинной парой с вульгарного перепиха.  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
— Для начала у нас будет настоящее свидание! — скрестив руки на груди, выпалил Стайлз.  
— Ладно, уговорил, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Но не вздумай приносить цветы или что-нибудь в этом роде. Загрызу.  
— Хорошо, как скажешь. Завтра в десять встречаемся в кофейне на углу. И, Дерек... Я надеюсь, что завтра у тебя закончится течка?  
— Вроде да. А какое это имеет значение?  
— Мне нравится быть снизу, — мило покраснев, ответил Стайлз.  
Дерек рассмеялся и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Надо же. Кто бы мог подумать, что бывают альфы с такими интересными предпочтениями в сексе. Все-таки лошади-оборотни очень загадочные.  
— Ты будешь снизу, Стайлз. Очень много раз. Это я тебе гарантирую. А сейчас лучше уходи, потому что я очень плохо контролирую свои инстинкты.  
Стайлз вытащил черный маркер, написал на бумажке номер телефона и прикрепил к дверце холодильника.  
— Забей в свои контакты, чтобы мы всегда были на связи, — весело сказал он и выскочил из кухни.  
Дерек тряхнул головой, сбрасывая тягучий морок. Неслабо его пришибло, прямо таки размазало на ровном месте. А ведь Стайлз еще не вошел в полную силу. Он пока что щенок, то есть жеребенок.  
— Какой же ты дикий! — заглянув обратно, сказал Стайлз. — Большой и дикий. Настоящий волк. Мой волк.  
— Иди уже, а то проведешь первое свидание в моей кровати.  
Стайлз скорчил смешную рожицу и ретировался. Дерек улыбнулся и пошел открывать пиццу. Надо набраться сил, чтобы продемонстрировать на первом свидании высший класс и не посрамить фамилию Хейлов.


End file.
